gokusenfandomcom-20200214-history
Inuzuka Kouhei
Inuzuka Kouhei (Kouhei Inuzuka) is the heir to the Inubou group. He seems docile and weak on the outside. When he gets angered his face literally changes. Despite his change, he's not very strong compared to his father. Background Inuzuka Kouhei first appeared in chapter five (volume 6) as her new student. Everyone knew very little about this apparent frail looking boy. Though his cute appearance, immediately caught the attention of Fujiayama; who's preferences were thin, bishōnen like boys. She immediately tried to make Yamaguchi trade students with her; though she politely declined. It wasn't too long before he got bullied by other schoolmates, though Yamaguchi and Shin did try to stop it on his first day of school. The next day, Yamaguchi would be shocked to hear that the bullies had been beaten up by what appeared to be Yakuza members and more that who Inuzuka was really related to. Elsewhere, Inuzuka soon demanded that Shin work for him. To which, he quickly refused stating that he was nothing special and left with his friends. In retaliation for his refusal, Inuzuka called his father's men to hurt Shin and the group. After seeing the boys beaten, Yamaguchi quickly confronted his father and told him of what Inuzuka had been doing. She eventually convinces his father that she will fix the problem. And drags him to apologize to Shin and the others. He immediately tries to contact them, he deliberately ignores his son's calls. Thus teaching him that he wouldn't have his father's status to fall on anymore. Kumiko then tells the Shin and the others that they can decide what to do with Inuzuka. Call the police, tell the principle and have him expelled, or fix his attitude themselves. The boys decide they'll teach him themselves, and promised not to go easy on him. Something that frightened Inuzuka. Personality Inuzuka appears frail and inoccent but its only on the outside. On the inside he was a spoiled, arrogant, childish, and quick tempered boy due to his spoiled upbringing as a Yakuza heir. He used his father's men to torment and beat up the bullies and anyone who basically told him no. This is seen when he tried to build a type of group of his own at the school and wanted Shin on his side. When Shin plainly turned him down; he had his father's men beat up Shin and the group. Kumiko talks with his father about his behavior. His own father states that he's a coward and that his body isn't strong enough to handle the Yakuza underground. He also told Kumiko that Inuzuka will not be his successor because the boy was too spoiled. To teach him a lesson, his father has his men ignore his calls. Through this Kumiko soon teaches him humilty. Despite how he hates how he changes his appearance, due to his mood, Kumiko tells him she sees nothing wrong with his other face. Gallery inuzaka.jpg scaredinuzaka.jpg scarreeddinuzuka.jpg|Inuzuka's face changes when he's scared scaryface.jpg schemeinginuz.jpg scheminginuzuka.jpg verycutemaybe.jpg Category:Student Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shirokin Academy Category:Yakuza Category:Yankumi's Class Category:Students